Jaypark still Jaebeom
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Aku masih menyukaimu.. aku masih menyayangi mu hyung.. jay leader.. jaypark.. atau apapun namamu sekarang.. aku tetap mencintaimu.. /TaecBum is here /


_**Jaebeom x Taecyeon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti , aku sudah bersiap melupakannya.**_

 _ **Aku sudah paham rasa sakit ku dan dia.**_

 _ **Namun tidak,,**_

 _ **Aku tetap menyukainya.**_

 _ **Walaupun aku sendiri yang terluka, meskipun dia juga terluka.**_

 _ **Aku tetap mencintainya. Meskipun orang lain sudah mengobatiku, mencintaiku lebih dari dia. Tapi aku masih menangis karena dia.**_

 _ **Park Jaebeom.**_

 _ **Park jaebeom.**_

 _ **Park jaebeom.**_

 _ **.**_

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Poison moon'96**_

 _ **Kkk... aku tidak tau kenapa tangan dan otak ini membuatnya**_

 _ **Teruntuk para Hottes dan Jwalkers yang merasa tidak suka dengan pair ini**_

 _ **Mohon maaf.**_

 _ **Aku mendukung solo jay tapi juga ingin lihat moment bareng dia ama 2pm. Bukan berharap he is back to giant grub..**_

 _ **Just .. "hi dongsaeng , your hyung is support you guys"**_

 _ **Mungkin kalo terjadi gitu**_

 _ **Auhtor ini udah mewek ampe banjeerrr**_

 _ **Hiks.. Jaebeom kamu tu..**_

 _ **Udah ah baper !**_

 _ **Love ya**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taecyeon mengambil lagi sebotol wine tua dari kulkasnya, membukanya dengan serakah dan menegaknya langsung. Ia perlahan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Jay hyung..." Taecyeon tersenyum lirih dan menangkup wajahnya. Merasakan rindu yang tidak bisa ia salurkan, sakit yang menusuk hingga ke ulu hatinya. Ia sudah berkali melupakannya namun luka yang ditinggalkan selalu saja berdenyut perih.

"Jaebeom !" Taecyeon berteriak dan melempar bingkai foto didekatnya. Tak lama suara isak'kan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

 **-oOo-**

"Junsu.. " Taecyeon menatap nanar Junsu yang menyerahkan kembali cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku merasa cukup, aku tidak mampu." Lirih Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"K-kenapa ?!" Bentak Taecyeon membuat Junsu tersentak mundur.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat luka mu ! Aku tau kau masih menyukai Jaebeom ! Aku tau ! Tapi aku tidak senang melihat mu begini ! Keberadaaanku.. Tidak nyata di hati mu ! Aku lelah ! Karena apapun yang ku lakukan aku tak bisa membuatmu lupa dengannya." Bentak Junsu dan membuat Taecyeon menggeram.

Tapi kemudian Taecyeon menunduk. Junsu memang benar. Dia bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya singkat dan meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah, mungkin tanpa tujuan. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah luka yang tersisa dari Jaebeom.

.

"Hyung mungil !"

.

Taecyeon berbalik mendengar seseorang berteriak seperti itu pada hyungnya. Disana dia melihat seseorang tengah memeluk kawannya yang lebih kecil dari nya, mereka tertawa keras dan saling bercanda.

Ia semakin ingat bahwa Jaebeom , kecil dan mungil jika sudah dekat dengan Taecyeon. Ia bisa memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia merasa mampu melindungi hyung mungilnya.

Ia kuat dan Jaebeom tidak sekuat dirinya, ia bisa memberikan keamanan extra.

Jika saat itu ia mampu memahami kepergian Jaebeom. Jika ia mampu merelakan hyungnya tidak lagi berada disisinya, ia ingin datang dan bertemu hyungnya dengan lebih tenang.

"sakit hyung.. kenapa.. hyung.."

-oOo-

Jaebeom baru saja melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Haah.. Lapar.." Gumamnya dan membuka bungkusan plastik yang ia ia ingat betapa bau baju dan celananya , ia bergegas keluar dan mengambil baju di melihat kebawah dan melihat siluet seseorang tinggi besar tengah duduk diam sendirian , melihat ke arah apartementnya.

"Kau seperti si beruang coklat besar itu," ucap Jaebeom dan masuk kedalam lagi dan mandi.

Jaebeom menghela nafas, ia merindukan Taecyeon tapi ia sudah tidak mungkin menghubungi dia ataupun member lain. Kesalahannya , sudah membuatnya terpental jauh dari sahabat, keluarga dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Sampai sekarang pun, sorot matamu masih penuh luka.. Maafkan aku..." Jaebeom melihat adegan film Lets fight ghost. Taecyeon memperlihatkan sebuah senyum terluka.

-oOo-

Jaebeom melihat keluar dan sekarang hujan deras, rasanya masih cukup lama akan terang. Penaasaran ia melihat keluar dan pemuda itu masih duduk disana , tidak bergeming.

"Kau bisa sakit idiot."

-oOo-

"Yack !" Bentak'kan Jaebeom sukses membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bisa sakit ! Kenapa kau tidak pulang hah ?!" Bentak Jaebeom lagi dari bawah payungnya dan menyerahkan payung ke pemuda itu.

Saat pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke Jaebeom. Ia menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Apa kau akan tetap memperhatikan ku meski tau ini aku ?"

"Taecyeon.. Kau... Kenapa disini ,,?"

"Jawab aku hyung.."

"Pulanglah.. Ku mohon , kemana Junsu ?"

"Hyung.. Jangan buang aku .. hanya sebentar.."

"Pulang Taecyeon ! Kau tak bisa disini !"

"Hyung.. Aku merindukan mu.."

Jaebeom membulatkan matanya melihat Taecyeon ambruk ke tubuhnya , Taecyeon pingsan dan sialnya tubuh kecil Jaebeom kesusahan menariknya ke dalam apartement. "kau benar-benar idiot Taecyeon."

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **Taecyeon p.o.v**_

Aku merasakan kesadaranku , aku membuka mata ku dan mengingat , jika aku bertemu dengan Jaebeom, tapi apa itu mimpi ? Apa itu kenyataan ya , aku lupa.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Suara itu. Aku melihat Jaebeom datang dengan membawa semangkuk makaanan. "Kau bukan mimpi ?" Tanya ku sembari bangun untuk duduk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum dengan bibir tipisnya dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Huh , kau pikir bertengkar dibawah hujan adalah mimpi bagimu ? Kau tidak keren !" Dia duduk dihadapan ku dan menyentuh kening ku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau sedikit demam. Kau sebaiknya menginap dulu ya. Sekarang sudah terlalu untuk malam. Dan lagi kau ada dengan ku, akan membuat masalah dengan agensi jika sampai aku membiarkan mu , right ?" tanya Jaebeom dan mengusap pipi ku. Aku merasa panas namun tangannya begitu dingin.

Kenapa ?

Aku terharu, tanpa sadar aku menunduk dan menangis. Betapa aku sangat merindukaan dirinya. Meskipun perhatiannya sungguh dingin namun ia begitu dalam.

Aku menaruh mangkuk yang ia pegang ke atas meja dan langsung menariknya, memeluknya dengan erat, merasakan tiap detik beharga memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatannya entah kapan bisa kurasakan lagi.

"T-taec.. Aku .. Bisa mati..."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Taaecyeeon..."

"Aku merindukan mu !" Masa bodoh, aku melepasnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumatnya dengan intens. Aku mengusap punggungnya dengan acak, membuat Jaebeom melenguh pelan saat aku mulai meraba punggungnya dengan kuku ku dan membalas ciuman ku, kami berciuman panas setidaknya setengah jam. Bibirnya , tubuhnya , suara bahkan nafasnya sedetikpun aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku melepas bibirnya dan benang saliva tersambung dengan kental. Aku menyeringgai dan menindihnya, kembali menciumi area lehernya yang jenjang. Memperhatikan tattoo kotor ditubuhnya, dan mencium sejenak pundaknya sebelum membuat kissmark disana , Jaebeom merintih saat aku dengan usil mengigit pundaknya.

"Aahh.. Taecyeoon.. Hentikan.." Jaebeom menepis tangan ku yang sudah meremas miliknya.

"Aku.. Lebih suka yang memimpin..." Jaebeom menyeringgai dan gantian mencium leherku.

Ia duduk diatas ku, membuka sendiri baju putihnya dan menempelkan hidungnya ke leher ku. Aku mendengar dengan jelas jika Jaebeom tengah menghirup aroma tubuhku.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

Jaebeom menarik sedikit celana hitam milik Taecyeon dan membuka bungkus kejantanannya. Tegang, besar dan berurat , membuat Jaebeom meneguk ludahnya melihat milik Taecyeon. "Kelihatan lezat.." bohong . Jaebeom hanya ngeri membayangkan jika milik Taecyeon itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya , ia yakin ia akan tergeletak di ranjang 2 minggu dan Taecyeon akan menganggapnya makanan siap saji setiap harinya.

"Kau sudah pernah mencicipinya.." Kekeh Taecyeon dengan wajahnya yang memerah, nampaknya demamnya mulai naik seiring dengan nafsu makannya, memakan Jaebeom maksudnya.

"Aku lupa rasanya.." Jaebeom tersenyum dan mengambil susu cair dingin dari lemari pendinginnya dan memuntahkan semua isinya di kejantanan Taecyeon. Membasahi daging kemerahan itu dengan cairan putih yang kontras.

"Uaahh ! Jaebeoom.." Taecyeon merintih keenakan saat hawa dingin berganti dengan goa hangat milik mulut Jaebeom. Mantan leadernya menghisap dan mengulum miliknya dengan sangat bernafsu. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh susu kental itu dan melakuakn blowjob dengan mulut yang penuh. Hingga cairan itu mulai menetes ke paha Taecyeon dan lantai.

"Slurrps... " Suara mulut Jaebeom saat menikmati dirinya sangat mesum. Taecyeon mendesah sembari meremas pundak Jaebeom, membiarkan tempo pelan blowjob leadernya memuaskan dirinya.

"Aku hampiir sampaiihh.. Uhh hyung !" Taecyeon menyentak pinggulnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya seluruh cairan miliknya didalam mulut Jaebeom.

Jaebeom menghisap semua cairan yang menetes , dari kedua paha Taecyeon hingga kedua bola kembar disana. Ia melumatnya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan semua susu dan sperma yang menetes disana.

Jaebeom merangkak naik, mendorong Taecyeon untuk terlentang dan mencium bibir Taecyeon sambil menyalurkan semua cairan nikmat Taecyeon kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Haah.. Hyung.. Kau.. Belum keluar kan ?" Tanya Taecyeon dan membuat Jaebeom tersenyum.

"Lupakan , kau harus istirahat.." Ucapnya dan turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil tissue basah dan membersihkan tubuh Taecyeon yang kotor, dan kemudian membersihkan mulutnya.

"Aku.. Bisakah kita tetap bertemu walau sembunyi begini ?" Tanya Taecyeon sembari menahan tangan Jaebeom.

"Tidak, kita sebaiknya jangan berhubungan lagi." Jawab Jaebeom dan menarik tangannya dari Taecyeon. Ia menatap sang elang yang selalu memasang wajah terluka. Yang sekarang sorot mata itu tampak lebih terluka.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu." Taecyeon berusaha tersenyum. Namun sayangnya air matanya ikut menetes.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin sebulan dua bulan aku mampu melupakan mu, tapi jika aku sudah mengingatmu.. Rasanya aku seperti ingin terus menangis jika tidak melihat mu.. Hyung.. "

"Taecyeon.."

"Maaf aku hanya mantan dongsaeng mu yang selalu merepotkan mu.." Taecyeon mengucapkannya lirih dan bangkit berdiri mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah dibersihkan Jaebeom. Mulai memakainya satu persatu.

"Taecyeon ! Kau selamanya beharga bagi ku ! Begitu juga Changsung, Junsu, Wooyoung , Junho, Nickhun ! Tidak ada mantan keluarga bagi ku !" Jaebeom menarik Taecyeon untuk melihatnya. Ia juga terluka. Taecyeon menatap mata sang mantan leader yang kini berair.

"Aku hanya takut jika aku masih menjadi bayang-bayang kalian , aku hanya menghambat, aku ingin kalian lebih sukses. Dengan melupakan ku. Seorang Jaebeom yang payah ini ! kalian akan jauh lebih baik ! apa kau mengerti ?!" Jaebeom berteriak dan membuat Taecyeon refleks memeluk leadernya.

"Kau tidak payah.. Kau hebat , kau selalu membuat lirik rapp yang keren. Kau hebat pernah menjadi leader kami. Kau hebat karena kau mampu berjuang sendiri. Park Jaebeom sangat hebat..." Taecyeon menepuk punggung Jaebeom menenangkannya.

"Kau , beruang sialan ! Hiks..." Jaebeom mengumpat dan mendorong Taecyeon untuk melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipi Taecyeon , kadang ia berharap ia bisa tumbuh tinggi setidaknya 5cm lagi untuk bisa mencium Taecyeon duluan

"Jika kau menangis kau semakin manis." Kekeh Taecyeon dan memeluk lagi Jaebeom sesaat dan menariknya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Bodoh ! Otak mu berisi otot !" umpat Jaebeom lagi dan memalingkan tubuhnya memunggungi Taecyeon.

"Mungkin , tapi hati ku hanya ada dirimu." Balas Taecyeon sembari memeluk Jaebeom dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Jaebeom.

Hangat , dan Jaebeom merindukan ini. Taecyeon kekasihnya dan kehangatannya. "Aku. Masih mencintaimu "

"Aku selamanya juga mencintaimu." Taecyeon tersenyum dan Jaebeom ikut tersenyum. "Jadi aku boleh selalu bertemu dengaan mu ?" Tanya Taecyeon sekaali lagi, dan Jaebeom mengangguk.

"Sesekali bawa member lain kemari." Ucap Jaebeom dan melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. "aku ingin membully Wooyoung lagi dengan mu.."

"Tentu, jangan khawatir.." Taecyeon kembali memeluk Jaebeom dengan erat. Menghirup aroma manis leadernya dan mengingat tiap detik yang ia punya.

Sebelum semua berubah menjadi mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pas lagi edit ni ff , lagu tu keputer Without you ama Heartbeat**_

 _ **Anjeerr dah apa ga tambah galo aja ini author**_

 _ **Hiks..**_

 _ **Tissue mana tissue..**_

 _ **/lap umbel ke Wooyoung/**_

 _ **Last , give me review hiks...**_

 _ **Author cyedihh. ...**_

 _ **Love ya~**_


End file.
